Operation press pack
This idea originated with Aaron Saxton's "call to arms" in this forum thread "Lets get everything we have ever shouted through a megaphone into a nice, neat, professional, "press pack" and spam the world with it. But nothing about longcat." Also, while information will inevitably be international, ANZO (Australia, New Zealand and Oceania) - and particularly Australia-related information is needed. After all, getting a federal senate inquiry in Australia is a huge focus, with Senator Xenophon planning to continue his push for an inquiry, when parliament reconvenes in February 2010. = Press Pack Idea = From this post: We need a "press pack" to counter the report on Anonymous, produced by the Church of Scientology. This needs to be professional and must steer away from anything we cannot substantiate with evidence. Let's avoid accusations of “religious persecution” by concentrating on abuses and crimes. The primary focus will be abuses within the Sea Org. The Sea Org is the best target because of its flagrant disregard towards laws, across the nations in which it operates. Ideally the "press pack" should be in .pdf form so we can email it to all corners of the universe and distribute hard-copies to relevant parties, en masse. Guiding Principles 1. To inoculate politicians against Church of Scientology disinformation. Let them know the tactics Church of Scientology will use to sway, compromise and smear politicians. 2. To prompt idealistic politicians to be outraged at Scientology's outrageous behavior and persuade them to act for the good of their communities. 3. To prompt pragmatic politicians to understand: "COS" has lost the public. People who learn about these crimes and abuses, occurring under the banner of "religion freedom" are disturbed, disgusted and outraged. If politicians do nothing, voters are going to react accordingly come election time. 4. To prompt politicians to see the need for immediate local action to protect their communities. There is a historic pattern to the abuse that continues to this day, everywhere the cult insinuates itself. Related: PDF documents available and /r/ Harpoons Tools for Contributors * Formatting templates * Citation templates * Citation examples = Press Pack Directory = Introduction and History of Scientology Subpage * Former Church of Scientology members who have spoken out * Scientology - The criminal cult - [Download as a pdf] * Scientology, Satanism, Left-Hand-Path Brief Biography of L. Ron Hubbard Subpage *Hubbard's final years and death *Hubbard was not a scholar - [Download as a pdf] Human Rights Violations Subpage General * Imprisonment * Kidnap * Disconnection - [Download as a pdf] * Scientology Fair Game * Scientology deaths :* Uwe Stuckenbrock 1963-2008 * Brother Markus' Report :* Markus Stuckenbrock, Hamburg Symposium Speech :See also: :* Thomas Ciancio's murder by Scientology Reverend, William Rex Fowler (work in progress) * Critic harassment * Why victims don't go to the police Employee Conditions (Staff & Sea Org) * Forced abortion in Scientology : See also: :* More evidence of forced/coerced abortions in Scientology * Rehabilitation Project Force - [Download as a pdf] * Children in Scientology and the Sea Organization - [Download as a pdf] : See also: :* Aaron Saxton: Scientology's Sea Org recruits minors (video and transcript) * Pay, wages and stipends in Scientology - [Download as a pdf] * Pay/Hours * Berthing conditions/Food * Health and safety * Lack of medical care Financial Pressure/Extreme Hard Sell Tactics Subpage * Scientology Financial Fraud * Stress Test Cue-Cards Reveal Hard Sell Fraud * Cases of members commiting suicide when realising how much in debts they are * Endless phone calls, mailing, etc. Abuse of Legal and Democratic Process Subpage (examples of...) * Subverting juctice * Corruption of politicians * Stifling public debate * Media manipulation Corporate Scientology, Cashflow, and Tax Exempt Status Subpage * Organization Chart * Need to demonstrate where the money goes in the organisation * Show it makes a killing, expose liquid assets * Brief outline of Operation Snow White World Institute of Scientology Enterprises (WISE) * WISE Scientology's Extortion Racket * WISE Larry Brennan Unveils the Genesis of Fraud * WISE Member List 2001 * WISE Member List 1999 * WISE Newsletter #36 Political Influence and Complacency Subpage With all these accusations they will be wondering why nothing has been done. Enlighten them: * Litigation * Dirt digging * Harassment Further Reading (each section above should have its own "further reading" section, and references.) Category:Operation press pack Category:Copied from Chanology Wiki